


Still I'm alone, waiting

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [27]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Implied Masturbation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Love Letters, Smoking, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: She always gave him something to read when he was away and alone.





	Still I'm alone, waiting

Fucking fuck. He should’ve been home three fucking days ago, but the locals had been so godsdamned unhelpful. Sure, he hadn’t expected to be welcomed with open arms, but even now, after he fixed their shit, they’d stink-eyed him out of the mess. He lit a cigarette, inhaling the hot smoke, letting the nicotine soothe him. It wasn’t enough though, he needed something to get his mind off of things, so he took the well-read letter from his bag, and reached into his pants. Tomorrow he’d be in Central, back into her arms, but for tonight he had her words.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twenty-seventh prompt from the random choice generator was "sexting/writing", and since sending texts isn't historically accurate, I went with writing 😂  
Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
